Another
by spax99
Summary: Kat is all alone in life. When she meets L, she feels almost as if she belongs. Can she help L crack his toughest case yet with her mysterious power?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy day in Winchester, England. Not the chilly autumn cold that usually came in late September, but a chill you to the bones type of cold. On this day, which is of no signifigance to anyone uninterested in this singular piece, a young girl walked down the empty streets. She had black hair tied in 2 pigtails, and her jeans and green t-shirt had multiple holes torn in them. She was very thin. Her hair was plastered to her face with rain, and she shivered as she went along. She couldn't go on much longer...

She came upon a jewlery store. It was closed because it was a sunday. This girl, though she was only eight years of age, was very smart. In no time at all, she had broken the security system, and she was in. She looked around at all the things around her. She was certain that all the things she had ever owned would only come to a fraction of the price of one of these jewls. That is, aside from all the other jewls she had stolen. Yes, our friend seems to be a burgalur, and a sucessful one too. She had cost stores all around the area thousands of dollars. There were even rumours that the great detective L was after her. Her code name was the Black Cat. She never left any evidence that someone was there, and the only difference between her arival and departure was the missing item. It was at this time, in the midst of her wondering, that she saw the largest jewl she had ever laid eyes on. It must have been worth a million bucks. She reached for it, she was so close, and she grabbed it...

BEEP!BEEEP!BEEEP! Came the shrill sound of an alarm. 'Crap.' she thought as she dropped the jewl and ran for the door. It was too late. There were already police outside blocking her exit. As they came towards her, she realized they were talking. Their voices were distorted, and she was feeling dizzy. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a strange looking man, with black messy hair, a white shirt, and wrinkled jeans, coming towards her, and he caught her as she fell.

* * *

When she came to, she was in an office. A police office. But there were no police officers around, just the strange man. He was crouched with his legs underneath him, staring out the window with unblinking eyes. He didn't even realized she was awake. Or maybe he did, she thought as he spoke to her.

"You're very lucky," He said. "You were very ill. You've been out for a week and a half." He turned to the girl. For once in her life, she was scared. She was never scared, not even when... No, she wouldn't think of that. Not now.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm the Black Cat" She said, trying her hardest to not let her voice waver.

"Hmmm. So the Black Cat was a child. You must be smart. Oh, but I forgot. You must be wondering who I am." He said.

"Honestly, I don't care who you are." She said, sounding bored.

"Well then. I guess you don't want to know who set up the plan that outsmarted you is, then." He said. Unfortunately, this sparked an interest in the girl. And she asked the question she did not want to know the answer to.

"Who are you?"

"I, am L" The man said. And with that, the girl fell on the floor laughing. The man looked quite confused. Was it something he had said? Still the girl laughed. And then she stopped, and winced. She wasn't exactly over the illness yet.

"What do you find so funny?" L asked.

"You, being L. It's ridiculous. You, solving alll those cases." She said.

"I am L. I can prove it to you." he said. He pulled up a laptop with the symbol for L on it. He spoke, and she realized he was connected with the police force in charge of her capture. A synthetic voice spoke.

"I have captured the Black Cat and have them in custody. I am greatful for your asistance,"

The girl looked worried now. If this was L, then what would he do to her? L only dealt with the worst criminals, and most of them were put to death. That couldn't happen to her, she couldn't let it happen, couldn't break her promise...

L saw the look in her eyes. She was scared. She may have been a criminal, but she was just a kid. L stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. She shrank away from him. He crouched down to her level.

"Will you tell me your name?" He asked. It startled her, not receiving an order but a request.

"My name's Kat." She said. She was shaking, and though he couldn't notice from afar, at this distance L saw.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He knew she was scared but to him it was not obvious what she was scared of. And she started crying. He reached out a hand to comfort her, and she closed her eyes as if waiting to be struck. L knew that this girl most likely hadn't had a family. He was very bad at dealing with children, especially girls. Watari would have known what to do, but L didn't. He put his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"What's going to happen to me?" Kat whimpered.

"I don't know what will be decided, but I won't let them hurt you." L said. He had no clue why he said it to a criminal. After all, a criminal was a criminal, no matter the age.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." She said.

"Why are you alone?" He asked. And with that, she grabbed his hand and showed him her memories

* * *

There was a family, all living in a small home somewhere outside of Winchester. The family was not terribly rich, but they were happy. It was night, there was no moon and no stars. 2 theives came into the house, one armed with a gun. The father assaulted the gunman, but got shot and killed. The mother screamed, bringing 4 children running to the top of the stairs. The theives attempted to push their way past the mother and up the stairs, but she wouldn't give in. She died protecting her children. The man who had no gun grabbed the oldest child, Kat herself.

"Listen here, girly. I want you to bring us all the money in the house. If you don't bring it all here by midnight I'll shoot you brothers and sister. Got it?" The girl nodded. She may have been the oldest, but she was no more that 5. That meant that she had been parentless for 3 years. She brought a couple hundreds, but the men wanted more. She raced around the house desprately, as the clock ticked closer, closer, closer to midnight. To the deaths of all she cared about. She grabbed a large vase, and tried to carry it down the stairs. She stumbled down two flights of stairs and broked the vase. She had more than a few nasty looking cuts, but she paid them no heed. It was only 5 minutes until midnight. She raced around, but found nothing. She felt as if Death itself was hovering over her, counting down the time she had until she cause the deaths of 3 people. Little did she know that there really was a shinigami in her house that night. And then she heard the last chime of midnight. Gunfire. Once.

"Girl, your oldest brother is dead, but you can save the other 2. You have 5 minutes."

She tried desprately. She managed a few more items, only totaling to about 100 more dollars. One man held her still and they shot her youngest brother. She screamed.

"Please, don't shoot Yuki, please, I'll find something, anything, please..." She trailed of with a scream as her sister, the last of her family, was shot. At that very moment, police burst through the door. They took the 2 men into custody. The girl was left alone, because in all the chaos she slipped away from the scene, not wanting to see her family dead anymore.

* * *

L snapped back to reality. He looked at the girl, who was crying silently.

"Did you show me that?" He asked. She nodded. She had been able to see the past since the incident, and she could show others. She had never shown anyone this. L looked sad. He didn't want this girl to get in trouble with the law, she was only doing what she could to survive, to make her family proud.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" He asked. She shook her head. An idea began forming in L's mind. If he could get Watari to agree...

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Kat. I know someone who runs an orphanage for gifted children."

"I don't want to be in an orphanage." She whimpered.

"It's not really an orphanage, it's a place for special children to stay who may possibly suceed me."

"It's a place for your replacements?" She asked.

"Sort of," he said.

"What's it called?"

"Wammy's House." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Is your real name Kat?" He asked.

"No."

"OKay, so at Wammy's House, you will go by Kat, or K. Is that alright?"

"Thank You, L." Kat said, and she gave him a hug

* * *

**Okay, so there's chapter 1! The whole story won't be prior to the Kira case, but the first 2-3 chapters will be. L is about 18 in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed chapter one, please review if you liked it. I update much quicker when I recieve reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I meant to have it up at least a month ago and... Well I forgot about Fanfiction for a while. So to make up for it, this chapter is longish! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

L and I had made our way across town to a large house. A VERY large house. I looked at the sign. It said 'Wammy's House'. It was a famous orphanage. I tried my hardest not to look upset that I would end up in an orphanage. L walked up the steps and knocked on the door. An old man answered.

"...L?" He said, looking suprised.

"That _is _my name, last I checked." L said. The old man chuckled, then he noticed me.

"Who might this be?" He asked.

"This is Kat. She is the reason I'm here." L replied.

"Oh, okay then." the man said.

"Who's the old geezer?" I ask. L shot me an angry glance which silenced me. The man just chuckled.

"I'm the founder of this orphanage. My name is Quillish Wammy." He said.

We followed Mr. Wammy into the house. I kept close behind L and Mr. Wammy as we walked through the twisting, maze-like hallways of the building. We came to a door with a sign that said 'Roger's office'. I wondered who Roger was. Mr. Wammy knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice said wearily. We walked in. There were a few chairs in front of a desk. Seated at the desk was a man.

"Oh, thank God it's you! I thought it might be one of those little trouble makers again. I honestly don't see why the smartest kids have to be so misbehaved," he trailed off as he saw that L and I were also in the room.

"Roger, I would like you to meet Kat. From now on, she will be staying here." L said. I found it odd that L didn't ask, he just stated that I would stay here. Roger sighed.

"I supose she can stay. After all, it is you who wishes it so." Roger said. He then turned to me. "I'll take you to your room, then."

I looked at L, and he nodded. His expression was vacant, and I could tell that I wouldn't be seeing him again anytime soon. I hurried after Roger. We took several turns and came to a staircase. He lead me up the stairs. The upstairs was entirely made out of small rooms and thin hallways, not big enough for more than 2 people to walk side by side. My head was spinning. How could anyone go through this place without getting lost? I heard voices coming from several rooms, but didn't see anyone. We finally came to a halt in front of a door. It looked as though someone had taken their anger out on it, covered in dents with chipped paint and even a few cracks.

"Kat, I'm sorry, but this is the last room with ample space to put you in," he said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask sceptically.

"Because the children in this room are boys." he answered.

"Oh," was all I could say. The room was silent. Roger opened the door and I walked in. There were 2 bunk beds on either side of the room, and a window on the wall between them. Under the window was a bookcase packed with books. There was a toy box at the foot of one of the beds, and the contents were scattered across the floor. 3 of the 4 bunks in the bunk beds looked to be inhabited, as they were a complete mess. The last one was completely untouched, and it must have been that way for a while as it was covered with a thick layer of dust. The last thing I noticed was that there was a TV in the room, with a game system hooked up to it. The TV had been left on, and there was a game on pause. On the bed above mine, there were choclate bar wrappers, and even a half eaten bar of choclate. I sighed. My roomates were definitely not the neatest people in the world.

"I see you don't have any belongings with you. I will see to it that you get some new clothes and a new pair of shoes as well." He looked disgustedly at my outfit, which was torn and soaked. My sneakers were caked in mud. I hastily took off my sneakers and put them under the bunk I assumed would become mine. Roger pointed at a clock on the wall. It said 5:30 pm.

"Dinner is at 6 o'clock on the dot. You must come to dinner, but I do not care what you do until then." He walked out of the room, leaving me standing in the room alone. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to pick up the toys scattered across the room. I put them in to the toy chest in nice catagorized piles. I noticed that a good deal of the action figures were missing pieces, such as heads, arms, or legs. At 5:45, I decided to make my way to dinner. I took several turns in the twisting hallways before I realized I was completely lost. Fortunately, there was a room with people in it nearby. A girl came out of the room just as I was about to knock. She was probably about my age, with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had one streak of purple hair as well, and was only slightly taller than I was.

"Oh, hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Umm, hi." I said.

"I've never met you before." She said.

"I'm new, my name's Kat." I said

"Nice to meet you Kat, my name is Kayla, but everybody just calls me Rawr." She said cheerfully.

"I think I'll stick to Kayla. Hey, do you know how to get to the dining room?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, I'll take you! Follow MEEEEEEE!" She yelled excitedly. She took off running down the hall just as another person stepped out of the room. It was a boy this time, still probably my age, only slightly shorter than I was. He had dark brown hair and wore glasses over his brown eyes. He sighed.

"What are we going to do with her?" He asked himself, then noticed me standing next to him. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

"Hey, you're new. Looking for the dining room?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was suposed to take me, but she took off and I sorta lost her." I reply.

"I'll take you then." He said. He led me down the twisting halls to the stairs. As we walked, we got to know each other. His name was Andrew, and he'd been here since he was 3 years old. He was one of the people who came to the orphanage first, so he knew it like the back of his hand. He had seen many children come and go, but he was always left here. He knew just about everyone in the orphanage to some degree. I also told him things about me. How I was new to this place, how I had lived on the streets for a while, and how I remembered my family, since most kids here did not. We were at the dining room before I knew it.

"Ah, Kat, you've finally arrived." Roger said, appearing before us.

"Hey, slowpoke! You actually made it!" Kayla shouted, but shrank back at a stern glance from Roger. Roger then explained to me that there were assigned seats at dinner. I was disappointed, as I had wanted to sit with Kayla and Andrew since I already kind of knew them. Roger led me to a table with one empty spot. There were 5 other kids seated at the table with me. They gave me and Roger questioning looks as I sat down.

"This is Kat, and she will be joining your table for dinner from now on." Roger told the kids. There were 2 girls and 3 boys at the table. The redheaded girl introduced herself as Amanda, and the brunette introduced herself as Maddy. We talked for a while as the boys talked to each other. Dinner was grilled cheese. I must've been staring at it in awe, because Amanda and Maddy laughed. I laughed too, and we ate. It was actually fun, and more peaceful than I thought it would be with all the kids in the room. Until...

"WHAT THE...?" a kid screamed. All eyes turned to a blonde kid, who was on the floor. He had longer hair than most boys, and he wore a leather jacket and jeans. He was about my age as well, though maybe a bit older. The question was directed at a kid sitting in the chair next to the spot where he lie on the ground. The blonde boy picked himself up off the floor and was in the middle of storming away when the boy in the chair snickered. At this, the blonde spun around and punched him in the face, causing him to fly out of the chair. The blonde then turned to the others in the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He screamed. Roger came into the room with Andrew at his side. Andrew had gone to get him when the fight had started. Roger grabbed the blonde around the wrist and dragged him out of the room. Or, at least tried to. The blonde kicked him in the face, causing a sickening snap. Another adult hurried into the room and took the blonde boy away. Roger then helped the kid who had been hurt out of the room. I was shocked and scared. I was definitely not going anywhere near that blonde kid.

"Not again," Amanda said, sighing.

"What?" I asked, awed.

"This happens a lot. Same kid every time, he's always in trouble." Maddy said.

"The blonde one?" I asked

"Yeah, him. I don't know his name, but he's really scary." Amanda said.

"Well, yeah, he is pretty scary. I mean, he just broke Roger's nose." I said.

"All you have to do is steer clear of him. It's a big house, so it's not like you really have to see anyone except for your roomates and people at dinner." Maddy said.

Dinner ended, and we all got up to go. I was still shaken from the incident. Andrew must've noticed, for he came over to me and offered to walk me to my room. I accepted gratefully. We were making good progress, and he made sure I knew the turns before continuing on. We were just walking past the office when the door slamed shut.

"Crap," Andrew muttered under his breath. I was about to ask what he was talking about when I saw the same boy from dinner behind me. I backed away, but he paid no attention to me. He went right for Andrew.

"You're the brat who told Roger what was going on," He said, having Andrew backed into a corner. He kicked him angrily, and Andrew cried out in pain. Andrew looked at me and mouthed the words 'Run! Find help!'. Unfortunately, this drew the boy's attention to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. I couldn't talk. This kid really scared me. I hadn't been afraid of police, of criminals, or of anyone I met on the street, but I was afraid of him.

"Speak when you're spoken to, girl!" He said. I still said nothing.

"Stay away from her!" Andrew snapped.

"Hmm? So you care about her? Well, since you don't seem to be fazed when I hurt you, I can punish you through her." He said. He punched me in the gut, and then when I fell to my knees, kicked me in the head. The edges of my vision blurred, and then came black.

* * *

"Jeez, he must've gotten her bad." a voice said. I slowly blinked open my eyes and sat up.

"Oh, hey, she's awaked." I couldn't locate the source of the voice. And then there was someone next to me. It was the boy from dinner, the one who hadn't beat me up. Roger was in the chair next to me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Your in the infirmary. He hurt you pretty bad, didn't he?" The boy said.

"Yeah," I say, wincing at the pain that came from propping myself up.

"I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you Kat!" he said.

"How...?" I say, finding it hard to form words. My head still hurt.

"Roger told me your name." Alex said.

"Alex, it's late. Will you escort Kat back to her room. She still may be dizzy from that blow to the head." Roger cut in.

"Yeah, sure thing."

I got up, and I almost fell again. Luckily, Alex gave me his shoulder to steady myself on. We walked through the halls again. I didn't even try to memorize turns this time. We finally made it to the door which I recognized as being the one to my room. I said goodbye to Alex and walked into the room. But when I saw the inhabitants of it, I was ready to turn around and run. It was the blonde boy again. The other 2 were not here, and I assumed they were elsewhere in the building since it was only 7:30. The boy sat on his bed, which was the one above mine, and read a book. His back was to me, and he hadn't even noticed that I had entered. I was about to turn around and leave until another one of my roomates came, but then someone else entered the room. It was the old geezer, Wammy or whatever his name was. He smiled at me and then turned and adressed the boy, who still hadn't notice either of us.

"Mello," Wammy said. The boy turned around.

"What do you want?" Mello asked him.

"I hear that you got into two fights today," Wammy said.

"Yeah, so what?" He asked.

"I just wish that you'd be a little less violent." Wammy said, and with that he left, leaving me staring at Mello, and him staring right back. I expected him to yell at me, or maybe even hit me again, but he turned away. I went over to the bookshelf and picked up a book, then went to the corner of the room and started reading it. I had finished maybe one page when another of my roomates came into the room. He had short brown hair and wore goggles on his head, wearing a striped shirt and jeans.

"Hey Mello! I heard you beat up another kid after dinner. You must be feeling pretty dangerous, it must've been awsome-" The boy saw me sitting in the corner of the room, and I looked anything but happy.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"She's the girl I beat up, why should I know anything about her?" Mello answered.

"Shit, you beat up a girl?" the boy asked.

"Matt, stop being an idiot." Mello said. At this point I lost all interest in the pair of them and went back to my book. I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up to Kayla and Andrew shaking me.

"KAT! We're late for breakfast!" Kayla shouted.

"Didn't your roomates wake you?" Andrew asked.

"My roomates are jerks. Well, at least, the two I met are." I said. I stood up and walked to the mirror. I realized that I looked awful. My face was covered with bruises, and there were cuts and even some blood on it. I took a washcloth and wiped off my face, then followed the two to the dining room. I found out when I got there that I was to sit with the same people as I had sat with at dinner. Amanda and Maddy looked at me smiling, but then looked shocked when they saw how beat up I was.

"What happened?" Amanda asked

"The blonde kid, Mello, happened." I said.

"I thought you were going to stay away from him?" Maddy asked.

"He's my roomate, I can't very well stay away from him." I said.

"Oh," they say at the same time. Breakfast ended and I headed back to my room, sucessfully finding it on my own without getting too lost. I entered and found that Mello had beaten me there. I stayed as far from him as the small room allowed, and he realized that. He didn't try to intefere with it, and kept his distance from me as well. The door creaked open, and I expected to see Matt enter the room, but instead another boy entered. He had white hair and wore all white clothes. He glanced at me for a second and then passed me without a word. He looked at the book Mello was reading.

"How childish," The boy said.

"What?" Mello asked.

"That book could be read by even the most stupid toddler. If you find it entertaining, well, then you clearly aren't up to par with me yet." The boy said. I thought that Mello would punch him in the face, but instead, he seemed shocked and at a loss for words. I watched the fight go down over the top of my book.

"You can't even come up with a defense for yourself," The boy snickered. "You really are a loser, and the next L will be me, Near, not you." Mello looked the same as always, but his eyes gave away the fact that these word hurt.

"You truly are a loser, Mello, and you have no friends to protect you from me." Near said. I had had enough. I picked up the book I was reading (which was a good 500 page hard cover book) and chucked it at Near. It smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to be cut off mid insult. He turned to me, and looked as if he expected me to say something. And believe me, I did.

"You are the biggest jerk I have ever met! You can't just come in here and start picking on Mello. You insult him because it makes you feel higher than him, making others with an actual brain believe it to be a lie. He has friends that will protect him from you, and I won't stand for you being mean to him." I yelled.

Mello looked astounded. Near was angry. He turned back to Mello, who was standing next to a bunk bed. I was closer to him now, about 4 yards or so away. So when Near swung at Mello, and Mello was too shocked to move, I moved forward and blocked it. Unfortunately, I blocked with my face. Near backed off guiltily when he realized he had hit me, and he exited the room quickly. That left me standing in front of Mello.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why would you stand up for me?" Mello asked.

"I didn't want to see you in pain. That kid rubs me the wrong way. I hate people who come and pick on others."

"Whatever I would've gotten from him, I'd have deserved for treating others wrong, and I thought that you'd believe that more than me." he said.

"Of course not." I said.

"I'm sorry about last night, I really am," he said.

"It's okay. Everyone messes up sometime," I say back, and my fear towards Mello began to ease.

"Will you be my friend?" he asked. I nod to him. "I really don't have any friends." he said.

"Then I'll be your first." I said smiling.

"Umm, what's your name?" he asks, looking embarrased.

"I'm Kat," I said. I gave him a hug. And at that moment, Matt walks in.

"Hey Mello, do you wanna-..." he trailed off as he saw me hugging Mello. Mello looked like he was in pain from the hug. "Umm, did I miss something?" Matt asked. I quickly pulled away from Mello. We both shake our heads and assure him nothing's going on. He smiled.

"Mello and whoever this chick is, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Matt yelled.

"I'm gonna kill him," Mello said angrily. I laughed, and for the first time since I arrived, I felt like this might work out.

* * *

**Okay! So here's chapter 2! Thanks for reading! **

**Also, one more thing. Someone reviewed last chapter and told me to rewrite the first chapter of the story. I find this rude. If you have a problem with something, tell me in a review, but if you don't like it, don't tell me to rewrite the story, just don't read it. L was out of character, but I believe I said this is several years before the Kira case and begining of the anime. People change. Don't tell me to rewrite my story.**

**Anyways, Thank You all for reviewing, I really enjoyed reading the reviews. Please tell me how you liked this chapter (I feel that it's sort of a filler) It was fun to come up with the other kids in Wammy's house since they never go into detail about them. Thank you to my wonderful friends for whom the Wammy's house children other than Mello Matt and Near were based on. Please Review, I write a lot faster if you do! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 3! I realized that I forgot a disclaimer on the first chapters. I don't own anything in the story except for my OC Kat. So, yeah, that's for all the chapters I missed, and all future chapters! Enjoy chapter 3, it's a little short.**

* * *

It was Monday, and that meant it was my first day of classes. Mello, Matt and I walked to class together, as we had the same class first. I walked in and scanned the room for an empty seat. There was only one left, and it was next to Mello. I supose that made sense, since scared most people. I walked over and sat down in the chair. Mello gave me a sideways glance and smiled, if only slightly. I knew that he'd keep up his tough guy act as long as there was someone nearby. The teacher walked into class and took roll call. He looked slightly suprised that I was sitting next to Mello and not complaining at all. Matt was on the other side of me. The teacher began a boring lecture. It took about 10 minutes for me to be bored out of my freaking mind. Mello, on the other hand, was hanging on every word the teacher said. I looked at Matt. He looked as bored as me, and was doodling Mario and Zelda in his notebook. I fell asleep with my head on the desk.

"Kat!" the teacher called. I snapped my head up. I had no idea what I was being called on for. I was in math class, and we were learning geometry, so I took a wild guess as I woke up.

"Rectangle!" I shouted. It was the most common thing I could think of.

"Hmm, yes, very good, you are correct Kat. No one else got it." the teacher said. Matt and Mello started laughing quietly. They were the only ones who knew that I had fallen asleep. Class ended, and we rushed out to our next class. Andrew and Kayla were also in this class, and beckoned me to come sit by them. I was torn. Should I go with Mello and Matt or Kayla and Andrew. I ended up sitting next to Mello. Andrew and Kayla both looked worried, and maybe somewhat suprised that I was sitting with the most dangerous kid here. The classes were all as boring as the first one, and I already knew most of the stuff being taught. I had never been to school, I was suposed to start a few weeks after my family was murdered, so that never happened. But I had been taught most things up to a fifth grade level by either my siblings or parents.

"Hey, Kat, just wondering, but what rank are you?" Mello asked curiously

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't know about ranks, like me being second, and Near being first?" Mello asked, looking astonished. I shook my head slightly, and then Roger came up. He told me I had to take some sort of test and that I should come with him. With that, he dragged me away from Mello.

"Good luck!" Mello said, just loud enough for me to hear.

* * *

The test was rather long and boring, just like classes. It wasn't too hard, but man did it take forever. I finally walked into my room at 10:30. Matt and Mello were already asleep. Unfortunately, Near was waiting for me to walk in. I rubbed the bruise on my face that he had caused.

"You aren't going to beat me," Near said. I knew he was talking about the ranking.

"We'll see about that." I mumble to myself, my face already burried in the covers.

* * *

The next morning, Roger summoned me to his office. He handed me the test back.

"Kat, you got a better score than even Near did." Roger said, amazed.

"Hmmm, well, I guess he was wrong," I say.

"This means that you would be the next to suceed L." Roger said. I nodded. Roger asked me if I wanted him to make this information known. I declined, I wanted to be known for who I was, not for my rank.

I walked into our room after classes ended for that day.

"What rank did you get?" Mello asked. I could tell he was scared of being replaced in second. So, I did something incredibly stupid.

"I got fifth." I lied. Near walked in at that time.

"I knew you couldn't beat me," He said. I turned away, hiding the smug look that crossed my face. If only he knew...

* * *

**Six years later...**

Time at Wammy's house had gone by. For the last 6 years Kat had turned the place into a war zone, and things were more fun with her around. But more and more children left, and there were no new kids taking their places. One by one, all of Kat's friends left. First, it was Maddy, then Amanda, then Alex, then Kayla. Even Andrew, who had been there for most of his life, had been adopted. But Mello, Matt, and Kat were always there. Mello and Kat were 14 and Matt was 13. We were almost joined by the hip. Near was there too. He was as distant as always, and we still hated each other.

And everything was fine, until...

Mello, Matt, and I sat watching the evening news. And then it happened.

_...is holding several hostages. Wait! The hostages are coming out. The police are going in, has he given himself up? No, it seems he... he died... of a heart attack..._

Mello turned the TV off.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem? I was watching that!" I scream.

"Not anymore. It happened in Japan anyhow, and if you hadn't somehow rigged the TV to brodcast Japanese shows as well then we would've never seen that."

"I wonder why he just dropped dead," I said.

"Sheer coincidence, nothing more than that." Mello said simply. I sighed. He could be so stubborn at times. Especially when it came to me looking into a murder case. I was still in first to become L's sucessor, and everyone still thought I was fifth. I liked to try and solve cases, but Mello hated it when I tried to solve them from my room. He claimed that even if I did solve it, it would make no diffrence.

I headed down the hall to a room I had discovered 5 years ago. I picked up the acoustic guitar that sat on the stand and strummed a familiar melody, without really thinking about it. I started to sing when the time came.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now,_

_The morning light, you and I'll be_

_Safe and Sound,_

I heard the door creak, and noticed that Matt and Mello were standing outside the door. I quickly brushed the tears from my eyes (I was crying?) but I knew that they had already seen them.

"Wow..." was all Matt said.

"That was a pretty song. Why'd you choose it?" Mello asked.

"That's none of your concern." I said.

"God dammit Kat, why can't you just come clean when something's bothering you?" He yelled suddenly. I was taken aback by his outburst. He did this often, but there was typically some sort of warning that he was close to his breaking point.

"What's your problem? I don't need to tell you everything, and you have no right to blow up on me when I won't tell you something!" I shrieked. I knew it was more than just the song bothering him. It was the fact that he knew I was hiding something, if not more than one thing from him. He hated the fact that I told him I trusted him more than anyone, but I wouldn't tell him my real name, and that I was lying to him about the rank I was. He didn't know I was lying, but he knew I was lying about something.

"Well, fine then! I don't care if you have problems! I never wanted you to be here beside me anyhow! The only person I need, and the only person I care about, is myself." Mello yelled. This seemed to hit a nerve, as I dashed out of the room.

* * *

I went to my room mumbling something about not being needed. I didn't share a room with Mello anymore, since most of the kids had gone and no one had replaced them. This left many empty rooms. I had a room next to Matt and Mello's. I hadn't seen Near's room since he move out 4 years ago. I walked into my room and closed the door, making sure to lock it. I knew the fight had been partially my fault, but I didn't like the way he told me he didn't need me. I decided then to test that statement. I surely didn't need him. I packed up a pair of clothes, my knife, and a few hundred dollars I had saved up in case something like this happened. I was about to leave through my window when I saw a pendant on my bedstand. It was the one that Mello had given me for Christmas last year. It was silver, with a pretty orange stone in the middle of it. I put it around my neck and snuck off into the night, without a word to anyone. If that asshole Mello thought he could get along without her, then she would make him admit he was wrong.

* * *

"Kat, open the door!" Mello yelled, kicking the door. It was morning, and Mello was going to try to make up with Kat for what had happened last night. But she wouldn't open the door. Mello had been yelling at it for 15 minutes, and he had had enough. He kicked the door as hard as he could about 6 inches below the doorknob. His foot went through the door, and he pulled it out and reached his hand through the door. He unlocked the door and walked in. But he stopped dead in his tracks before he made it the whole way into the room.

It was empty.

The first things he checked for were her emergency money, her backpack, and her knife. All three were missing. This meant that she was gone for sure. Matt, hearing the splintering wood, came up behind Mello.

"She left," he said sadly.

"Who cares? We didn't need her anyway!" Mello yelled. But Matt could see the sad bitterness in his eyes, saying that thing wouldn't be the same. Without Kat, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**There was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, show you appreciation through a review! I only got one last time. Thank you to xGrellSutcliffx, hikari-hime 01, KatzillaM, and Bree Renee for reviewing! It really means a lot to hear feedback from my readers! Thanks for reading, and see ya next chapter! (I'll also be putting pictures from the story up on the image thing!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaand we're back! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it, people, and please review once you've read!**

* * *

I walked through the streets of Japan. I had left Wammy's house about a month ago, and I had slowly made my way to Japan by boat and hitch hiking. I had also walked a great deal. Now, I just needed a place to stay. But there's one problem with that. I'm fourteen and don't have a job. I had saved enough money to buy my rent for a few months, but no one would lease a place to somebody underage. They'd probably call the cops. So I was stuck wandering the streets, and thinking to myself. I wondered if I should've stayed, since L had clearly not wanted me to end up on the streets again. I wondered how Matt and Mello were taking my absence. I didn't care how Near felt with me gone. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize it when...

SMACK!

I had run right into someone. I fell backwards, and the other person fell in the oposite direction.

"Hey, watch where you're..." they started, but stopped when they saw me. I shook my head to clear it, then got up and dusted myself off. And then I looked the other person in the eye.

"...Kat?" the boy said. It was indeed a boy, about my age if I wasn't mistaken. He had short brown hair with fire engine red streaks in it. He was a bit taller than her, making him short because she was only 4' 11". He had brown eyes.

"Who..." I said. He smiled.

"I knew it was you! I'm Andrew, from Wammy's house. So, did you get adopted too?" he asked. I looked uncomfortable at the question. He noticed this. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"No... I ran away... I have no place to go... I don't know what to do..." I said absently. I must've looked pathetic, because the next thing I knew, he was dragging me away, off to his house.

* * *

I found out that an engaged couple had adopted him. They had been engaged for about a year, and the only thing stopping them from getting married was the job. They were both FBI agents, though the woman was no longer an agent. The man was in Japan to meet her family, and to help out on some murder case. This was all Andrew talked about as he dragged me to his apartment, up the stairs, and into the apartment that his family owned.

"Welcome home! Oh, who might this be?" a woman asked. Andrew smiled.

"This is Kat, the one from the orphanage that I talk about ocasionally. I just ran into her today, and she's on a trip in Japan. She had no place to stay, so could she pretty please stay here?" Andrew asked.

The woman smiled warmly.

"Of course she can stay here." Andrew's mom said. She turned to me. "Stay as long as you want,"

"Thank you so much, Miss..." I said, realizing I didn't know her name yet. I would feel pretty bad calling her Miss Andrew's Mom.

"Misora. My name is Naomi Misora." She said. "Oh, and my husband is Raye Penber. Well, he isn't my husband yet, but he will be soon." she said. I had a feeling she wasn't always this cheerful. It was just a facade put on to make me feel welcome and please Andrew. I wondered what she was really like.

* * *

After a few days, I knew a lot about the current happenings in Japan. Evidentally, there was a murder called Kira who was killing people with heart attacks. There were many victims, and it was said that even L was on the case. I knew that if I started to try to solve this case, then I would more than likely run into him, or the person he was manipulating. I was in Andrew's room researching when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I dash over to the phone, hurdling over piles of junk in Andrew's room. I grabbed the phone and picked it up, answering like a secretary would.

"Penber residence, how may I help you?" I said into the phone. I figured I might as well help them out, with them being busy and all, yet still allowing me to stay. It was the least I could do.

"May I speak with Naomi Misora?" a voice said. The voice sounded as if they were the bringer of bad news.

"Ummm, she's not in at the moment, but her son is, so he can take the message," I said, handing the phone over to Andrew, who had appeared next to me. He put it on speaker and motioned that he wanted both of us to hear what it was the person on the other end had to say.

"Mr. Penber (I guess Andrew took his dad's last name for the time between his adoption and the marriage) your father, and all of the other FBI agents, well, they died suddenly this afternoon." The voice said. The phone dropped to the floor with a clattering sound. Both Andrew and I had no response to what we had just heard. I felt bad for him, since he had lost his real parents, and then his adopted father as well. Raye Penber was a nice man, I knew that even having only met him a few times. I was sad that he was dead, and I couldn't imagine how Andrew felt.

When Naomi got home, she had a look on her face that clearly said that we need not explain. She knew. I felt like I was intruding on something personal.

"I should probably leave, Miss Misora," I said

"Please don't leave. My husband didn't die. He was MURDERED! By Kira." She said. She explained her theory of how she thought that Kira didn't need to use a heart attack. She explained about a bus jacking that her husband was involved in, forcing him to show his ID to someone, and how the bus jacker died. She concluded that the one who he showed his ID to was Kira. She then walked out the door, saying she would avenge Raye somehow. Andrew gave me a worried look.

"Please stay here and watch the house. I'm going to go with her. We'll be back tonight." he promised me. But deep in my heart, I had a feeling that I may never see him or Misora again.

* * *

I waited in their house for hours. I told myself that they were just late, or that they had to stay the night somewhere. I was only deluding myself, I was pretty sure that they weren't coming home.

The next morning, my fears were confirmed. They had found Andrew's body, and Misora's was nowhere to be found. Andrew had died by a gunshot to the head, the murder weapon and a suicide note were found on the body. They also wrote Misora's disappearance off as suicide as well, since they were the family of the late Raye Penber. I stormed out of the apartment complex in a rage. I WILL AVENGE THEM! They were like my second family, besides the kids at Wammy's house. I may have been angry, but inside I was dying. I walked up to the police headquaters, fully intending to talk to the task force and present the information that Misora would've given them, had she lived.

"May I talk to someone on the taskforce in charge of the Kira case?" I asked the man at the reception desk. He laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"I have important information about the case!" I yelled. He laughed even harder at this. After a few minutes, he stopped laughing enough to speak to me in a civilized manner.

"Go home, shorty. The members of the taskforce don't have time for your silly jokes." He said.

"I'm far from joking, sir. I fully intend to join the taskforce if I'm allowed." I said.

"You're too young. Come back when you're able to look me in the eye when I'm sitting down, and I'll gladly let you talk to the taskforce." he said. I wanted to punch him in the face, hard. But I took a deep breath, and said,

"Thank you for your time," and with that, I left the building.

* * *

3 days later, I found someone who would put up with me. I was underage, but they allowed me to stay for $50 dollars a month. I knew they were going easy on me, but they also seemed to need the money. I had figured some important stuff out. I now knew that the FBI in Japan was only known amongst the members of the taskforce. It had to be someone who could hack into police records to find out what the police were doing. I figured it was probably one of the members of the taskforce's family member, since most other computers would be traced for looking suspicious. Especially with the firewall L had installed, which I ran into when trying to acess classified information. I had been able to find info on all members of the taskforce. No pictures, though, but since I had also figured out that Kira most likely needed a name and a face to kill, it made sense. I had no clue where to start with the family members, so I started with the one in charge.

Soichiro Yagami, his wife Sachiko Yagami, his daughter Sayu Yagami, and his son Light Yagami. I found several things out about this family. 1)There last name was 'I'm a gay' backwards, and 2)Light looked like Justin Bieber. Yeah, it had nothing to do with the case, but y'know, a girls gotta keep herself entertained somehow. Evidentally, Light was one of the top scoring students on his finals. In the whole country. He was going to enroll in To-Oh university. I figured that I could try to blend in there. I dilligintly set to work setting up a fake ID and taking the entrance exams for the college. If he wasn't Kira (I had no leads to whether he was or not) I could still ask him to help me with the investigation, and maybe even get me onto the taskforce.

The entrance exams were easy for me, but I had gone to Wammy's house because I was a fricking genius. I had also become a famous criminal by the time I was eight, but my acomplishments have nothing to do with this. I did brilliantly, but still tied with 2 people, so I'd be sharing the honor of the acceptance speech. One of my fellow geniuses was none other than Light Yagami himself. The other was called Hideki Ryuga, and I just hoped that it wasn't the pop star. I didn't think I could put up with a snobbish brat who was full of himself.

The day of the acceptance speech arrived. I sat through the ceremony, and almost missed my name being called for me to go up. Everyone watched in awe as I went up. They had all no doubt assumed that I was the sibling of one of the many students here. I was too young to be in college, but I was smart enough to be so, so everyone could just assume that I was a very short adult. I walked up to the podium, and was extremely embarrsed when I realized I was too short to see over the podium. It was a tall podim, meant for only your shoulders and head to be seen, but the top of my head was all that was seen. I looked at the other 2 people up with me. Light Yagami looked like Justin Bieber as much in person as he had on his Facebook page. I was thrilled to find that Hideki Ryuga wasn't the pop star, but the feeling quickly turned to shock when I saw who it really was.

'Hideki Ryuga' was none other than the man who saved me from a life of crime when I was eight. He was L.

* * *

**Wammy's house...**

Mello had been denying the fact that Kat was gone for a month. He now had to face the bitter reality that she wasn't going to come back.

"Dammit, why did the dumbass leave? She's not going to get anywhere by doing this. I don't need her. I thought we were friends, but now she's just another face that comes and goes in this place! I don't need her. I don't _want _her. I HATE HER FOR THIS!" Mello yelled the last part, and Matt watched as he leapt off his top bunk and ran into Kat's room.

He totally wrecked the place. He pulled all her posters and photos off the walls. He dumped her bedding onto the floor in a messy heap. He threw all her books that were on the bookshelf onto the floor. He was having an emotional breakdown, and he was letting his wrath out on Kat's room.

Matt came in after he had heard the tearing (and the cussing) stop. He found Mello sitting in the middle of the completely destroyed room, holding Kat's sketch book. She had always been a great artist, and drew the things she wanted to remember. Matt looked at the picture, a drawing of himself, Mello and Kat. The caption read 'Best friends, together forever'.

Mello felt as if he had been stabbed with a knife when he read the lie written on the page in his best friend's handwriting.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 4! It was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I want to thank Skyerider and KatzillaM for leaving reviews on the last chapter. All your reviews make me feel like somebody enjoys my writing, something I don't feel often (hardly any of my writing is ever seen by human eyes other than mine) Please review! See ya next chapter people!**


	5. Chapter 5

The ceremony ended at the college after much boring pointless talk. I had been spaced out for most of the ceremony, and then had given my speech and been done. I walked out the doors, trying to get my thoughts straight.

_So, if L's here, then that must mean he suspects Yagami, or possibly wants his help. But why was L showing himself in public? And why did he come to the college when he could talk to Yagami through his father?_

My head was spinning with questions about the situation, and I almost didn't realize someone was talking to me.

"So, are you actually old enough to be in college?" A voice asked. I spun around and there stood Light Yagami. I was surpised that he actually was talking to me, since he seemed to be a 'no nonsense' type of guy who wouldn't talk to someone like me. I mean, I came to the college ceremony in jeans and a t-shirt, making me seem like I didn't care about looking professional.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"You look like you should be in your second year of junior high." Light said. I growled angrily. If there was one thing I hated most, it was how people made fun of my shortness. Of course, I looked like I should still be in elementary school, Light just made it seem like I looked slightly older as to not offend me too much.

"Well, excuse me, I'm sorry for being short!" I exclaimed. Light laughed a little.

"I'm sorry I insulted you," Light said. I was taken aback. He had manners.

"Hmph, I guess." I said. I started walking away. Light started walking quickly to keep pace with me.

"I don't believe I caught your name," he said. I kept walking. He kept walking with me. I knew there was no escaping the question. I debated giving him a fake name (although the name I go by isn't my real name either...) but decided against it in case I ever had to work with him, which was a likely scenario.

"My name is Kat." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Kat." another voice, emotionlessly stated. I jumped about 3 feet in the air when I realized that 'Hideki Ryuga' was standing next to me on the opposite side that Light was on. I couldn't read his expression, I didn't know if he recognized me from 6 years ago or not. I was really hoping not, or else things might not go off without a hitch as I had hoped for and expected. Luckily, he turned his attention to Light. He pulled Light off to the side, and they had a conversation just out of my earshot. I could tell exactly what was going on by Light's reaction. He looked shocked. And I knew he had found out that he was talking to L. Meanwhile, I leaned up against a tree, arms crossed across my chest scowling at the two of them. Light noticed this as soon as the conversation had ended, and he came over to me, and L came as well seeing my pissed off look.

"Hello, I don't believe I've introduced myself, I'm-" He said.

"L," I finished with a smirk on my face, although his face remained stone-like, with none of the surprise I had hoped for showing through. Damn that guy was good. I could tell he was looking for a reason behind this accusation.

"I can read lips," I said.

Light seemed surprised that I was smart enough to try and read their lips, and I hadn't just given up on being part of their conversation to look ticked off.

"Hmm, well then," L mused.

"If you really are L," I stated, even though I knew he was, "Then I wish to join the task force."

"And how do I know that you aren't Kira?" he asked.

"How do I know you aren't Kira?" I shot back.

"Guys," Light whined. He was obviously upset at not being the center of attention at the moment, and he was dying to reclaim his place.

"Fine then. If you won't let me join," I said to L, "Yagami-san, I'd like to meet your father, head of the task force and deputy director of the NPA. He'll let me on"

"Okay." Light said, happy to be center of attention again.

* * *

An hour later, Light and I had managed to get L to let me help out on the task force. We took Light home and L brought me with him to a hotel. We were on the top floor. When we walked in, the rest of the task force was already there, and all eyes were immediately drawn to the newcomer, me. I was really uncomfortable, with them all staring at me like that.

"Who's the kid?" One of them asked. I let out a hiss of annoyance. Kid? KID? I'm 14, and I act much older, so there is absolutely no reason to talk about me as if I were 5.

"This, is Kat, the newest member of the task force." L said. At once, the room was aflame with protest. Thing such as 'Can we trust her?' and 'Why a kid like her?' and 'She's too young for this line of work' ricocheted off the walls of the hotel room.

"SHUT IT," I yelled angrily, and to my surprise, they did. All but one.

"Jeez. Pushy." the one who looked to be a rookie said.

"Shut up, Matsuda." someone else said. Deputy director Yagami spoke then.

"We should give her a chance, since she seems to be capable of asserting her authority quite well. Who knows, she can't be that bad." he said. L nodded.

"Well spoken Yagami-san." L said. We discussed the deaths of the FBI agents, figuring out that Kira was most likely someone who had been being surveyed during a certain week. L also managed to narrow it down to someone in either the Kitamura household or the Yagami household, although we had no clue how reliable that was. The meeting was dismissed, and the task force members went home. I was about to walk out when L said

"Kat-san, I believe you should stay for a while to meet someone. The rest of the task force has met him, so I believe you should meet..."

The door opened and an old man walked in.

"...Watari," I finished his sentence in a mumble, severly pissed off. Things weren't going to run as smoothly as I thought. I knew he would recognize me. That really sucked.

"K?" Watari asked.

"No, It's Beyond Birthday," I snapped sarcastically. I had heard about the guy from Mello. Watari didn't look very amused.

"K, it's over. You aren't old enough to be on your own. You're going back to Wammy's."

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter is MAJORLY overdue, but I had technology issues and writers block. I wrote this chapter 6 or 7 times before I came up with this. Sorry if it's not very good, it's a rather boring chapter.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to Shadow of L, KatzillaM, and tifa2001 for reviewing, it really makes me happy! I'll try to update a lot faster next time than I did with this one.**

**Thanks for reading, see ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi... I'm back, and I know it's been a while since I last updated (I can't even remember my last update) but I'm updating now, so please enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

"Kat, you're going back to Wammy's House." Watari said.

No, this isn't how things were supposed to be! My mind was racing, trying to come up with a solution. Nothing was coherent, just a jumbled mass of thoughts inside my head.

'EVERYBODY SHUT UP' I screeched inside my head. At once, all the whirling thoughts came to a standstill. I sorted through my thoughts, thinking, planning. And then I came across something important at the back of my mind.

"Ummm, are you okay?" Watari asked. I hadn't spoken since he told me I was going back, and he was getting a bit worried about the absent look on my face. I smirked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. But it isn't game over, not yet. I'm staying on taskforce." I said.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong. You will be returning to England with me."

"Heh, then I guess you don't want to know crucial information related to this case!" I said in a teasing voice. I knew he'd take the bait.

"What could you possibly know that L doesn't?" Watari countered. I smiled evilly. Everything was going according to plan.

"I know that Gods of Death love apples." I said sarcastically.

"How the heck...?" Watari asked. I laughed.

"Matsuda said that when L was talking to Yagami-San." I said.

"Well, if that's all you have to offer, then we're going back to England." Watari said.

"Kira can most likely kill in ways other than a heart attack." I stated casually, as if I were talking about the weather and not a mass murder case.

"K-San, unfortunately you have no evidence to prove that theory. I'm 81% sure you just made that up to keep yourself here." L said.

"It's not a lie!" I said, my anger rising.

"Kat," Watari said.

"I'm not a liar, L. I might've been on the wrong side of the law once, but I'm not anymore. You have no reason not to trust me!" I said, raising my voice. I could tell my temper was going to snap any second. L was acting like I was still the scared little kid I was when I first met him. It was six years ago, and a lot had changed in that time. It was insulting to be treated like a little kid.

"I don't believe you." L said. My eyes flashed dangerously, and I ran at L. Next thing I knew, I was flat on my back with a sharp pain in the back of my head. I made no move to get up.

"K-san, why did you leave?" L asked. I knew very well what he meant, but the question was unrealated and definitely not in L's interest.

"I left because no one there understood me. They didn't understand that family was a touchy subject. They tried to pry, and that only made the metaphorical wound deeper and more painful. I couldn't live like that."

"I see..." L said. "Watari, I believe she can stay here. She seems capable enough." L said.

"Thank you, L, for understanding." I said, even though I knew he probably didn't understand my feelings. At least I was allowed to stay, and that's what mattered to me.

"Wait, where have you been staying since you arrived in Japan?" Watari questioned.

"With an old friend." I said simply.

"She's been staying with Naomi Misora-San, and her adopted son Andrew." L stated. I wasn't the least bit surprised that he had known where I was staying.

"And where do you plan to stay now?" Watari asked. I simply shrugged, which I knew made him mad. I, unlike him, didn't feel the need for much of a plan. I would just work things out as they came up.

"She'll be staying here, until the headquarters is officially set up." L stated. That certainly caught me off guard.

"What?" I said, not really a question, but more of a reaction.

"We seem to have everything arranged. Welcome to the taskforce, Kat-chan." L said, and it was the first time he'd called me by anything but K.

* * *

A few days past by completely uneventful. I was slightly disturbed when I discovered that L didn't sleep. Well, not that I saw, and I slept very little. We recieved news that Yagami-San had a heart attack. I was shocked, but we found out that he was alright. It was just stress.

We called another taskforce meeting. We discussed any new information on the Kira case (which, basically, was nothing) and looked over some old information to make sure we didn't overlook anything.

Watari walked in, which was odd in itself saying as he hardly ever showed up in person to the meetings.

"Ryuzaki, you have to see this." He said, urgency in his voice. He held the TV remote, and he flipped to Sakura TV. My first thought was 'God, it's that station with the obnoxious Demegawa person. This ought to be good'.

Then, I saw the heading. A MESSAGE FROM KIRA: 4 TERRIFYING VIDEOS. Oh no. At 5:59, they put in the first video. At six o'clock, Kira proved himself real by killing someone on another TV station.

"Watari, bring me another tv set, no another 2 TV sets." Ryuzaki said. He sounded calm enough for what was going on.

Another demonstration. Another death.

"We have to make them stop this broadcast, or something terrible will happen." Ryuzaki said. Matsuda quickly ran to get a phone and the phone number for Sakura TV. He dialed, swore, and hung up. He repeated this process.

"All the lines are busy!" Matsuda said. Everyone seemed really freaked out.

"That's it, I'm just going down there!" one of the others, Ukita, I think, yelled as he ran out the door. I sat next to Ryuzaki on the floor, eyes glued to the TV set. I wondered if Mello was watching this too. I shook my head, he didn't understand me, he didn't really care enough to understand me.

"He got him! Kira got Ukita!" someone yelled. I look up at the TV set and sure enough the camera focused on the front of the TV staition was on a body lying on the front steps.

No, no, no! This was really bad. I closed my eyes and tried to think about what we could do. Suddenly a large crash came from the TV. I look up to see that someone had driven an armoured bus into the front doors. As this happened, I heard Kira say something strange.

He wanted the police to work with him. The tape finished.

"Kat, I think you should go lie down for a while. You look awful." Matsuda said. I obliged, I felt awful too. This was too much all at once.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was sitting out in the main room while hearing that the driver of the armoured van was Yagami-San. He had managed to get the tapes from Sakura TV. One was to be aired if out answer was yes, another if the answer was no. We, of course, were going to answer no.

4 days later...

The Kira video was being broadcasted. Kira was going to kill L or the director of the NPA. We were given 4 more days to think it over. Things weren't going so well on this case. I knew L wasn't going to let someone else die in his place. He didn't plan on dying either, but if he had no plan in 4 days time it would be over. And without him, how would we solve the case?

"I think this Kira is a fake. A second Kira if you will." What the hell? Where'd that come from, L?

"The victims in this broadcast were completely diffrent from Kira's normal victims. They weren't criminals, and they weren't hunting down Kira either. Also, the videos were slopily made. Kira seemed to be much neater and more precise." Ryuzaki said. He held up one of the tapes, examining fingerprints the lab had found.

"Hmm, small. Either a child's or a small woman's." he said.

"It is a race to find the second Kira before the real Kira does. Yagami-San, please do not tell Light about the second Kira. I want him to think we are still trying to apprehend the original Kira." Ryuzaki said.

'Things in this case are just getting more and more complicated...' I thought.

* * *

**So here's chapter 6! I'm SO SORRY it took so much longer than I thought to update. I know I dislike waiting to read more of a story and I'm sure it's the same with you guys. I'll try to update more often, but please don't expect too many updates. School started again.**

**Also, if I say Yagami-San, I mean Light's dad. I don't feel like writing out his whole name, and Mr. Yagami sounds too american (I know, poor reasoning. I'm actually just really lazy)**

**Thanks to jinglyjess and XxanimeaddictxX for reviewing! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


End file.
